


Bitten

by heroofkoridai (WonderAvian)



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, He gets overwhelmed poor kid, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Panic Attacks, Swearing, Trauma, Wind (Linked Universe) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/heroofkoridai
Summary: There's a reason Wind never talks about it. Maybe he should wear a hat. Not the old green thing, but something more befitting of a sailor like himself. Though, that would probably draw more attention to it, wouldn't it? That Wind's hair isn't entirely blond?
Relationships: Sky & Wind (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe), Wind (Linked Universe) & Everyone
Comments: 26
Kudos: 241





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> I made a real mess of this one, didn't I? It started out as a hc, how did it end up like this, it was only a hc, it was only a hc

The campfire is warm and comforting after a long day of foot-travel. The kid in Wind is jumping for joy, while the sailor in him mourns the distance from the sea. Ecstatic to have finally achieved respite, Wind all but collapses in front of the flames. 

There's a round of muffled laughter and fond chuckles from his family-in-spirit-and-maybe-blood that half makes him want to poke out his tongue or something equally childish, but his exhaustion is more than enough to keep him down. 

Footsteps Wind recognises as belonging to the Captain approach, and soon there is a familiar brotherly presence at his side, patting his head good-naturedly as Wind curls up in his usual sleeping position.

As quick as Wild is to start a roaring fire, dinner takes a little longer to make. A welcoming aroma soon wafts through the air as Wild busies himself with cooking. 

Warriors pokes Wind's cheek. Wind merely grunts in acknowledgement. Warriors snickers slightly. 

"Are you going to have dinner with us, or are you planning to sleep from now until mid-afternoon tomorrow?"

Wind doesn't feel like replying, so he doesn't. And because Warriors is a good brother, he takes the non-verbal answer for what it is without fuss; he gives Wind's head one last pat before striking up a conversation with Legend that consists entirely of teasing comments and jibes. 

"I can brush your hair until dinner is ready, Wind," says the friendly voice of Sky. 

Wind's hair _has_ been feeling rather grimy, so he pushes himself up and nods. 

Sky plonks himself down behind Wind, and Wind obediently sits cross-legged, hands in his lap and waiting patiently. Sky hums softly as he goes, gently working through knots and smoothing out the tangled curls. Sky's administrations are so soothing that Wind once again finds himself falling asleep. 

Sky's humming pauses. His fingers still, hand holding the brush hovering over Wind's head as he stares, puzzled. 

"Wind?"

Wind, about to drift off, blinks blearily at the sound of his name. He makes a hum of his own, short and questioning. 

Sky titters, fingers on both hands roaming through Wind's hair, brush forgotten. 

"I never noticed it before, but most of your hair is actually white, not blond."

Wind's heart skips a beat. Outwardly, he merely shrugs.

"So? I'm from a tropical island; hair turning lighter than normal is to be expected."

"Well, yeah, but I'm from an island in the sky and still my hair doesn't match the shade of the clouds," Sky reasons sensibly, though Wind has to refrain from snickering at the mental image _that_ gives him. 

He wants to change the subject to something less frightening. Unfortunately for Wind, Sky isn't done, and his heart simultaneously leaps into his throat and sinks to his toes. 

"Your hair is practically white as a sailcloth in places, and - "

Sky cuts himself off, clearly troubled. He parts Wind's hair, seemingly searching for something. Wind feels fingers on his scalp, and then Sky gasps in horror. 

"Oh my Goddess..."

The camp quietens at the Chosen Hero's pained whisper. Warriors shifts in his seat, eyes narrowing in concern.

"What is it, Sky?"

Sky's breath hitches. Wordlessly, he gestures for Warriors to come closer. Wind swallows down his sense of foreboding as the Captain does as he's told. 

"Hmm? Wind's hair colour? Is that what you're all up-in-arms about?" Warriors chuckles. "Because I've known about that since I first met Wind in my world, and it's nothing - "

"No," Sky says, voice strangled. It shuts the Captain up, and this time he really does look closer. 

"What is that?" Warriors hisses dangerously when he sees it, and Wind wants to duck away. 

"Nothing."

"Bullshit!"

Wind flinches. Without thinking, he curls inward in an attempt to make himself seem smaller.

The heat the fire provides does nothing in the deadly cold, tense silence that follows. 

"Captain," Time warns, but Warriors ignores him. 

"That's not nothing, Wind! It looks like someone really hurt you! That type of scar is only left by human teeth!"

It's like a switch has been flipped. Cries of alarm and disbelief sound around the group, and Wind winces as everybody suddenly crowds around him. 

"Guys, it's not - "

"What the fuck?" Legend's voice demands above the panicked rabble, and Wind feels tears build up in his eyes. 

"Guys!" Sky finally shouts, and the yelling stops at once. 

Wind trembles in their grasp, hiccuping from the force of his sobs. 

"You're overwhelming him," Sky snaps, eyeing the others with such uncharacteristic fierceness that they instinctively take a step back. 

"Shut up and back off."

Stunned and ashamed, the rest of the Chain does exactly that. 

Sky lets Wind go, and Wind lurches forward, away from the fire and away from them. He curls up against a tree on the other side of the clearing, hugging himself and resting his head between his knees. 

The others remain standing around uselessly, until Sky snaps at them again to move.

Wild must have retreated back to his cooking pot, because his announcement that dinner is ready serves to get the rest of them moving back to their seats, however silently and downtrodden they are. 

Wind can feel the guilty, worried looks Wild keeps shooting him, warm bowl of pumpkin soup in hand. When he sneaks a glance through slitted eyes, he sees the vehement head shake from Sky that keeps the champion in his place.

The rush of gratitude he feels for his fellow islander eases the panic in his chest somewhat. Concentrating on slowing his breathing, he counts his pigs and waits and listens. 

Murmured conversation keeps the camp from going completely silent, but an air of awkwardness still persists. It seems no-one knows quite what to say, and dinner itself is not finished with the usual enthusiasm.

Eventually, Wind makes up his mind. He uncurls from his cramped position slowly, grimacing at the telltale ache in his bones as he does so. Shaking out his hands and feet, he walks back over and sits down next to Sky. 

He refuses to meet anyone's gaze.

"I'm sorry," Sky begins, low enough for only Wind to hear. "I shouldn't have intruded on your privacy like that. I should have known better than to bring attention to it."

Thank the depths... No, thank the heavens for Sky. Wind sniffles and nods. 

"It's okay. I forgive you."

Sky lifts his arm in invitation, and Wind takes it instantly, burying himself in Sky's side. The Chosen Hero has always been a warm source of comfort. 

Sky moves his sailcloth so it covers Wind's shoulders as well as his own. That done, he wraps his arm around Wind and sighs. 

For a while, Wind dozes. The sweet smell of pumpkin soup soon greets his senses, and next thing he knows, Sky has drawn away slighty and is tapping his hand. 

"Are you feeling up to eating anything, Sailor?" 

For a second, Wind considers pretending to have fallen asleep. 

Instead he opens his eyes to see Wild crouching in front of him, a bowl of pumpkin soup extended in offering. The older boy's smile is fragile. Wind suspects it wouldn't take much to break it. 

Wind nods and holds out his hands. The way Wild positively beams as he finally gets to give Wind what is essentially his love and apology in physical form makes the decision more than worth it in Wind's mind. 

The soup is just as sweet as it smells, and Wind finds himself relaxing again. If he wasn't a world and time away, perhaps he would ask Wild for what spices he used to make it suit Wind's tastes. He's sure Grandma would love to add them to her inventory.

The thought of Grandma makes his heart pang for home. Wind sets the bowl down and determinedly wipes his face with his sleeves.

"Um," he starts nervously, pausing when everyone instantly turns to look at him. He fidgets beneath the weight of their gazes, ever so heavy and expectant.

Wind is a hero. Maybe not one by birth, but one by his own making. 

He can do this. 

"Does anyone know what a ReDead is?" 

Everyone shakes their head in the negative, sharing looks of confusion with each other. 

Everyone, that is, except Time. 

"I do," Time says, sorrowful in his sympathy. "Is that what gave you that scar?"

Wind nods slowly, then shakes his head.

"I have more than just that one, actually."

Time covers his face and curses violently.

The others shoot worried glances at each other, wondering what in the underworld a ReDead must be to make the Old Man react with such unbridled vitriol. 

Twilight looks at his mentor with concern. 

"Time? What is a ReDead?"

Time sighs, letting his hands fall from his face. When he speaks, his voice has dulled, weary with the force of his emotions. 

"ReDeads are tall, thin, walking corpses that desire nothing less than to magically drain the life from their victims."

The others stare at the Old Man, speechless with horror. Wind clutches at the sailcloth so tightly his knuckles turn white. 

"ReDeads are essentially Gibdos, which I am sure many of you have faced before. Believe me when I say ReDeads are many times worse." 

Legend and Hyrule look to each other in alarm. Twilight stares at his hands, brow furrowed in thought. Four watches Time attentively, and Wild simply frowns. Warriors doesn't move at all. 

"They wear wooden masks and are blind, so they do not attack unless you move too close to them. If you do, they let loose a scream that has the power to freeze you to the spot." 

_And what a horrible scream it is,_ Wind thinks, as he resists the urge to clap his hands over his ears and pray. 

"Then they stagger towards you, jump on your back, and, unless you can somehow manage to struggle free, they will _drain you dry._ "

"Time!" Sky shouts, and Time freezes like he wandered too close to the undead. 

Wind is crying again. His head aches, scars screaming for relief. He fears his skull will split in two. 

Time does not speak for the longest time. When he does, it is with utmost reverence and regret. 

"I'm sorry."

Wind nods shakily through his tears. 

Everyone waits. The fire crackles merrily. Shadows dance, cast along the trees under the light of the moon. 

"My ReDeads aren't blind," Wind whispers, so quietly the others have to strain to hear him. "And they don't wear masks either. They stare at you with these great red eyes, and when they jump on you, they don't drain the life out of you with magic."

Wind reaches up to gingerly touch his scalp, the rough patches where his hair now grows white still easily detectable under his fingertips.

"They drain the life out of you by biting down hard enough to rip your head apart."

There is a brief moment of silence in which the others process the words.

Then the clearing erupts into chaos. 

"FUCK!" Legend yells, slamming his fists down on a log, uncaring of the splinters that catch his skin. 

Hyrule shakes his head in disbelief, as if it suddenly won't be real if he tries hard enough. He doesn't want to be real.

Twilight's hands clench so tightly his fingernails draw blood, and he growls, bearing his teeth in outrage. 

Four's eyes glint with a dizzying swirl of colours, a whole miriad of emotions flickering over his face as he mutters quickly to himself. 

Wild is horrified, staring at Wind with eyes blown wide, begging without words for Wind to deny what he just said. 

And Warriors, the Captain always so self-composed, weeps for the brother he could not save. 

"I was so scared," Wind cries, and Sky screws his eyes shut with guilt. "I was so scared I couldn't move. I was so scared every single time one caught me, and when it bit me it tore my head open and ripped out my hair."

Wind shakes his head.

"I didn't think it would ever grow back, but it did. It did, and it grew back bleached white."

He laughs - a small, broken sound. 

"I was so scared my hair turned white. How pathetic is that?"

Wind falls silent.

All is still. 

Warriors tries to speak. His voice catches in his throat, and he coughs, harsh and pained. He shakes violently, waving away concerned glances and outstretched hands. 

"Wind," he chokes, and Wind has no choice but to look up. 

The Captain is trying, but the Captain is crying too. 

"Wind, I am so, _so_ sorry you had to go through that. I'm sorry I forced the issue when I clearly should have left it well alone. I'm sorry for everything."

He holds out his hand. Wind watches it tremble.

"I hope we can start again."

It doesn't do any good to hold grudges. Not for something like this. The Drowned King of Old Hyrule taught Link that. 

Wind launches himself at his brother, arms wrapping around Warriors' neck and burrying his face in the royal blue scarf as he lets all his grief out. 

Warriors' breath hitches. With a hand coming to rest in Wind's patchwork hair, he returns the embrace with a fierceness beholden of protective siblings. 

"You are not pathetic, Wind. You never could be. You are the bravest person I know."

Wind smiles genuinely for the first time that night.

The others move to surround him, leaning against each other to form a large and unapologetic cuddle pile. 

"I'm proud of you," Sky whispers.

When Wind drifts off to sleep, it's to pleasant dreams, surrounded by the warmth and comfort of the family he chose to love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
